shallwedatefandomcom-20200214-history
Wakasa Shall We Dream Date? Second Season Event Story: Chapter 1
Episode 1 The clinic was quiet. Only yesterday it had been overflowing with patients, but today there was barely a trickle. Wakasa: "Not many people showing up today, are there?" Yui: "It's pretty unusual, but I suppose it's good to know nobody is suffering." Wakasa: "Yes, that's true." The two of us chatted as we tidied up the examination room. ???: "Hey, Wakasa. Hope you don't mind if I let myself in." Just then a familiar voice called out from the entryway. (That sounds like...) I rushed out front. It was Kinshiro, and he was accompanied by Soji. Yui: "Good afternoon, Kinshiro. You too, Soji." Kinshiro: "Hello, Yui. How are you?" Kinshiro cheerfully raised his hand in greeting when he saw me. Soji: "Sorry for the surprise visit." Soji said hesitantly. He looked a bit worried. A moment later Dr. Wakasa poked his head out from the back room. Wakasa: "This is unusual, what brings the two of you here?" Kinshiro: "Hey, Wakasa! Come here, check this out!" Kinshiro called out, holding up a sake bottle he had brought with him. A quick glance gave the impression its contents were very expensive. Kinshiro: "This stuff is really rare. Care to try a glass?" Kinshiro grinned while pretending to put a cup to his lips. Wakasa: "Hmm. It's certainly not a brand I recognize." Dr. Wakasa faintly smiled as he watched Kinshiro's gesture. Kinshiro: "I'll bet you don't! It was a reward from someone high up in the shogunate for a problem we quietly solved." Kinshiro: "Actually it was Soji's reward." Soji: "Since I don't really drink, I thought it best to let someone who would enjoy it have it." Kinshiro: "That's exactly right! I'm glad you're such an understanding guy, Soji!" Kinshiro patted Soji appreciatively on the shoulder. From his enthusiasm, it seemed he had a pretty good understanding of the sake's true worth. Kinshiro: "Anyhow, I thought it would be a waste just to split it with Soji so we decided to come here." Kinshiro: "You'll join us, right, Wakasa?" Wakasa: "Hmm, I see. Well, as long as you're here I might as well try a taste." Kinshiro: "I knew you would!" Kinshiro's smile grew wider once Dr. Wakasa agreed. Yui: "I'll go prepare some snacks to go with it." I encouraged Kinshiro and Soji to make themselves comfortable, then headed off toward the kitchen. When I returned with the snacks, I noticed Kinshiro was still acting quite excited. He was impatiently peeking into the bottle and smelling its contents. Kinshiro: "I understand the shogunate had this sent all the way from Satsuma prefecture." Kinshiro: "You never see it here in Edo." Wakasa: "I can't say I've ever tried sake from Satsuma." Dr. Wakasa was also staring curiously at the bottle. I set down the tray I brought in and started handing out cups. Kinshiro: "Thanks, Yui. Okay, Soji, it's your reward. You should try it first." Kinshiro immediately began filling Soji's cup. Soji: "Ah...thanks." Soji stared uneasily down at the cup. It was filled to the brim. The contents looked no different than any other sake I had seen. Still, not being a fan of sake, Soji made no move to touch it. Wakasa: "Aren't you going to try it?" Soji: "I plant to, it's just...it smells pretty strong." Soji: "I have to wonder just how strong it really is." Kinshiro: "Hurry up and drink yours so we can all give it a try." Kinshiro: "Come on, just gulp it down." Kinshiro said encouragingly as he grew more impatient. After a long moment of hesitation Soji finally grabbed the cup and quickly drained it. Soji: "Wow!" An instant later the cup fell from his hand, and he began to grimace. Soji: "What is this stuff?" Soji managed to whisper as he put his hand to his head. Kinshiro looked satisfied. Kinshiro: "I guess it's my turn!" Kinshiro let Dr. Wakasa pour him a cupful, then deftly lifted it to his lips. Kinshiro: "Ahh! What a mouthful! That's good!" Kinshiro looked positively elated as he reached for the bottle beside him. Kinshiro: "Your turn, Wakasa. Clinic hours are done for the day, right?" Wakasa: "Well, yes." At Kinshiro's urging Dr. Wakasa hesitantly picked up his cup. Wakasa: "I have to be up early again tomorrow morning though, so only a little." He then slowly took a sip. Several hours later. Soji: "Zzz..." Unaccustomed to drinking, Soji was already asleep on the floor. Kinshiro: "Soji, this sake is supposed to be your gift..." Kinshiro: "...wake up. I said wake up!" Kinshiro reached out and gave Soji a shake but he didn't budge. Kinshiro: "Hah! Looks like I'm wasting my time. Let's continue without him, Wakasa." Kinshiro must have been doing pretty well; his face was red and he was talking loudly. The sake bottle at his feet was already more than half empty. Wakasa: "That sake really is quite good." Kinshiro: "Yeah, isn't it? I agree!" Wakasa: "Uh-huh." The doctor murmured as he lifted his cup. Although it didn't show on his cheeks, I suspected he was just as drunk as Kinshiro. (Just how long can they keep drinking?) Kinshiro caught me eyeing the two of them with concern and held out his cup with a grin. Kinshiro: "Hey, Yui, pour me another will ya?" Yui: "Ah...okay." Dr. Wakasa quietly held out his cup next to Kinshiro's. I quickly filled one and then the other. Yui: "Soji said he thought it was pretty strong. Are you sure it's okay to drink this much?" Yui: "Come to think of it, I'm not sure I've ever seen the two of you completely drunk." Kinshiro busted out laughing when he heard that. Kinshiro: "Hahaha! This little bottle isn't nearly enough to get us drunk!" Kinshiro: "Right, Wakasa?" Wakasa: "..." In place of an answer Dr. Wakasa quietly took another sip from his cup. Yui: "Kinshiro, what is Dr. Wakasa like when he's drunk?" Yui: "It dawned on me when everyone is drinking I'm usually busy looking after the others and haven't noticed." My curiosity about Dr. Wakasa's sudden silence led me to ask Kinshiro. Kinshiro: "Ah! Let me tell you..." However when Kinshiro began to speak Dr. Wakasa abruptly stood up. He put his hand over Kinshiro's mouth and frowned. Wakasa: "Don't say a word." Kinshiro: "Mmph! Okay, okay, I'll shut up!" Kinshiro put his hands together in apology and attempted to placate Dr. Wakasa. That appeared to satisfy the doctor. He quietly sat back down and reached for the sake bottle. Kinshiro: "Say, Wakasa, sounds like Yui means quite a lot to you?" Wakasa: "..." Kinshiro: "Hmph." Kinshiro watched Dr. Wakasa quietly drinking for a moment then suddenly smiled about something. Kinshiro: "I got it. You're trying to look good in front of her, aren't you?" He licked the corner of his lips and then without warning slid next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. Yui: "Kinshiro! What are you doing!?" Wakasa: "..." Dr. Wakasa's hand froze as he was about to take a drink. His eyes were quietly fixed on Kinshiro. Kinshiro: "Say, Yui, is Wakasa really keeping you happy?" Kinshiro: "Have you ever considered hanging out with another man?" Yui: "Kinshiro!" Feeling suddenly inspired, Kinshiro grabbed my arm and started to pull me closer. I was too surprised to resist and ended up resting in his arms. Dr. Wakasa watched the whole event without ever blinking an eye. Kinshiro: "There's nothing to worry about..." Kinshiro: "...I'll spoil you and shower you with attention." (This isn't good. He's really drunk.) I began attempting to break free of his embrace. Suddenly I heard something break close by. Yui: "Huh?" Kinshiro: "Uh-oh." Glancing toward the noise, I noticed Dr. Wakasa had crushed his cup in his fist. Wakasa: "Hmph." Yui: "Oh, you're bleeding." Without a word the doctor glanced at his palm and lowered his head... ...then grabbed the largest piece of broken cup and quickly stood up. He took several unsteady steps toward Kinshiro. Blood was dripping from his hand as he reached out and ran his finger along Kinshiro's neck. Kinshiro: "Wakasa?" He licked at his own blood and smiled. Wakasa: "This cup shard is all I need to kill a man." Wakasa: "I just have to cut the carotid artery. Right here." He then held up the piece of cup for Kinshiro to see and grinned. I appeared he was quite willing to use its sharp edge as he described. Wakasa: "To kill painlessly is a pious act. Uh-huh. Which makes the carotid artery the perfect choice." Dr. Wakasa nodded to himself as he stared contemptuously at Kinshiro. Kinshiro: "Hold on, Wakasa." Kinshiro suddenly appeared quite sober and was breaking out in a cold sweat. That gave me the chance I needed. I escaped his embrace and turned toward Dr. Wakasa. Yui: "Dr. Wakasa! We need to take care of your hand!" Yui: "If we don't stop the blood soon you'll be in no condition for clinic hours tomorrow!" I grabbed on to him in an effort to pull him away from Kinshiro. Wakasa: "..." The moment I took hold of the doctor his expression softened, and he appeared to relax. Wakasa: "Sure." I took the shard from him and pressed a washcloth to his hand. After quickly cleaning up what was left of the cup I lead Dr. Wakasa into the next room. (Sorry Kinshiro.) Feeling Kinshiro's gaze, I hesitantly glanced back. He had both hands pressed together as he looked at me apologetically. Once in the examination room I had Dr. Wakasa take a seat on the exam table. First we had to stop the bleeding. I grabbed some linen and pressed it to the wound. Dr. Wakasa stared blankly at my hands as I worked. Yui: "Does it hurt?" Wakasa: "Not at all." He replied calmly when I began applying alcohol and disinfectant. I placed a fresh piece of linen over the wound and proceeded to bandage it tightly in place. Concentrating on my work, I suddenly felt something lightly brush past my neck. Yui: "Eek!" (What was that?) The impression I'd gotten was that of someone blowing against my skin. Curious, I stopped and stared at Dr. Wakasa. He gave me a puzzled look. (Perhaps it was my imagination.) Yui: "Let me tie this off, and I'll be done." I leaned over and began tying the ends of the bandages together. Suddenly I felt something warm and moist against my ear. Yui: "Ahh!" (Now what!?) Much to my chagrin, the sensation elicited a moan from me, and I covered my mouth. Wakasa: "Hmm? What's wrong?" Dr. Wakasa answered blankly when I looked at him in surprise. (He didn't just lick my ear, did he?) (He's the last person I would expect to do that.) Realizing how ridiculous it sounded I shook the thought from my head. Now Dr. Wakasa was grinning as he watched me. Wakasa: "Thanks for bandaging me up, Yui." Yui: "Sure. I'm glad the injury wasn't very bad." I turned away to start gathering up the bloody linens. Dr. Wakasa remained right where he was, smiling as he watched me. (It must be my imagination playing tricks on me after what Kinshiro said.) Kinshiro's attempt to lure me in suddenly came to mind. (He asked if I was really happy with Dr. Wakasa.) (As far as I'm concerned, the doctor is a gentleman in every way.) Just as I turned to grab the pain medicine from its shelf, a hand pressed against my thigh and began working its way up. Yui: "Huh!?" Startled, I stopped and turned around. Dr. Wakasa boldly smiled back at me. Wakasa: "Sorry. I thought I saw an insect and went to brush it off." Wakasa: "It seems I was mistaken." Yui: "Is that so?" I quickly turned back to the shelves, hoping he wouldn't notice my suspicion. (The doctor would never do anything strange. I'd feel horrible if he knew I was thinking it.) I reached up to grab the bottle of medicine from its shelf. Yui: "Mmm!" Two arms suddenly wrapped themselves around me from behind. I quickly tried to turn around, but I was pressed too tightly up against the cabinet to move. Dr. Wakasa's breath blew warmly against my ear. Wakasa: "Forgive me. I stood up and suddenly became dizzy." With his body firmly pressed against mine I could feel his voice as much as I could hear it. His hands began shifting about as he appeared to steady himself. Fingers and thumbs slid across curves and prodded more sensitive places. (This has to be on purpose!) Yui: "Dr. Wakasa!" Wakasa: "Hmm? What?" Determined, I turned to stare at the doctor. His eyes calmly smiled back at me. Wakasa: "No need to be so upset. Why don't you let me disinfect all those spots where Kinshiro touched you?" He smiled so gracefully at me for an instant I almost forgot the position I was in. (That's it, this has to be from all the sake he drank!) (He must be just as drunk as Kinshiro, even if he doesn't act like him!) When the realization finally hit me I struggled to turn around in his arms and face him. Fixing his gaze, I was about to scold him when suddenly I found my arms immobilized. Dr. Wakasa's lips felt hot as they pressed against mine. Yui: "Mmm...phew!" My back pressed firmly against the wall, he gave me a deep kiss that nearly took my breath away. As his tongue slid against mine it left behind a lingering numbness from the strong sake. Wakasa: "I can't stand the thought of another man touching you." Dr. Wakasa lifted me up and carried me to the exam table. It was obvious from his actions what was about to follow. I quickly spoke up. Yui: "Doctor! Kinshiro and Soji are in the next room!" Wakasa: "Stop that." He scolded me. Then pushed me back onto the table and kissed me. Wakasa: "I don't want to hear their names right now." Wakasa: "I'll shower you with affection until you forget their presence if that's what it takes." I felt my collar loosen, and before I knew it he had slid his hand beneath my undershirt. (I've never seen him this aggressive.) My thoughts became lost in the sensation of his warm fingertips tracing across my skin. I bit down on the fabric of my kimono to keep from calling out and gave in to the doctor's passion. The following morning. When I awoke, I found myself staring at the ceiling of my room. I was dressed in my nightclothes and tucked under my blanket. (What all happened last night...?) I thought to myself as I sat up. Suddenly a person came into view. Yui: "Eek!" I rubbed my eyes and looked again. It was Dr. Wakasa. He was sitting stiffly with his eyes lowered. Yui: "Um, ah..." I fumbled with my words as I tried to make sense of his presence. Wakasa: "I'm sorry about last night." He said briefly without looking up. (Last night...?) I picked through my foggy memories trying to make sense of his apology. (...Oh. It makes me blush just thinking about it.) Images from the unabashedly torrid events of the night before flashed through my head. Dr. Wakasa had been unrelenting as we lay on the disarrayed sheets of the exam table surrounded by the smell of medicine. Yui: "That's okay." (Next time I offer Dr. Wakasa sake I'll be more careful.) There was no other explanation''' for his unimaginable behavior. '''Yui: "Do you know what happened to Kinshiro and Soji?" I asked, hoping to change the subject. Dr. Wakasa immediately stiffened and looked up in surprise. Wakasa: "I forgot about them. Perhaps we should check." We exited my room and were on our way to Dr. Wakasa's when we ran into them. They were at the entrance to the clinic just about to leave. Wakasa: "I hope you will forgive me. My memory of last night is a bit vague." The moment he heard the doctor's voice he snapped to attention. Kinshiro: "Oh, ah...no, it's my fault...er, I mean, I'm deeply sorry for what I did." Wakasa: "Oh?" Kinshiro: "It was a joke, ah...I did not mean to anger you." The odd air of formality in Kinshiro's voice started to make me uncomfortable. Soji: "I hope you will forgive me too, Yui..." Soji: "...I don't remember a thing after we came barging in yesterday." Soji solemnly apologized. However I saw Kinshiro give him a sharp elbow the moment he mentioned my name. Kinshiro: "Careful Soji, Wakasa will kill you if you so much as look at her." Kinshiro: "Trust me, I found that out the hard way last night." He may have only meant for Soji to hear it but Kinshiro's whispered warning was painfully audible to all. (I remember exactly what he's talking about.) Wakasa: "You know, a lot of my memories from last night are pretty fuzzy." Kinshiro: "Oh yes, me too." Kinshiro nodded several times in agreement with Dr. Wakasa's uneasy remark. Kinshiro: "Anyhow, we'll leave you two alone now!" After that final farewell Kinshiro and Soji hurried from the clinic. (Sorry you two. Now that I know, I'll pay closer attention in the future.) I glanced up at Dr. Wakasa standing next to me. He showed no sign that anything was out of the ordinary... ...and it was at that moment I swore never to let him get drunk again if I could help it. Category:Read Category:Ninja Assassin Category:Ninja Assassin Event Story Category:Wakasa